creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I Love This Car
It feels like I've been driving forever, my headlights illuminating the stretch of road that lays before me. I'm surrounded by nothing but trees and whatever lies beyond them. It's times like these that make you reflect. I tend to never reflect on anything until today... until this night. I feel the urge to reflect on choices. It's crazy how everything we do, every minimal choice we make can affect our lives on a grand or minuscule scale. The result is life or death. The loss of a loved one, the reward of riches. Even suicide. Choices. People like me never think about repercussions of choice. We just do. The hours are getting to me. Nine... nine hours on this same stretch of road with no other car in sight. No stops or turns. Just road and woods. My choices got me here. The wrong turn, maybe? The wrong decision, most definitely. Why are the worst decisions the most satisfying? This car was one of those. This car... God, how I love this car so much. The very first time I saw it, I knew that I would make a bad choice. My worst human flaw is that I tend to fall in love with things that don't belong to me, and this was one of them. Unfortunately, someone owning something never stopped me from making the choice to have what I want. In turn, making the choice to take this car led me to flee the town, which led me to this road. I was told by a friend about a road that I could take to avoid the police. He said it would only take me about three hours to get into the next town. After four hours, I decided to turn around and come back but it's been over five and nothing has changed. I should have reached the town hours ago. You would think the car would have ran out of gas already, but it doesn't even have a gas meter. Could it be electric? But wouldn't it still have to charge? I'm terrified, but I love this car. It has an old fashioned radio that oddly has only one station that plays the same song over and over again. Every six songs a radio DJ, whose voice could be described as a cross between Lurch and Alfred, will come in and say a list of random names before replaying the song again. The names are different every time. There's no way to turn it off. But... I love this car. I tune out the decrepit sounds. I can't stop. I can't brake, turn the wheel, shift gears, open the doors. Nothing. It's as if this car is alive and it doesn't want me to leave. Like it doesn't want me to leave this road. It must love me like I love it. Choices. Hours pass like seconds. I can tell now that I'll be here forever. Crazy thing about choices. The smallest choice can have the grandest impact on one's life. The choice to take this car was just that. An eternity within it. An eternity on the same road listening to the same song. Are the names the DJ announces people that were in the same situation? Their unknown faces are my companions now. Am I dead already? Is this purgatory or my own personal hell? Things that I will reflect on forever. Even though it has been a long time on this road, I am still terrified. You see, I have lost track of time, but have begun to notice the car getting slower every few hours. The thought of the car I love so much finally stopping after all this time should have filled me with relief but... when I mentioned being surrounded by trees and whatever lies beyond them, I meant whatever the things were that hid behind them. I thought them to be typical deer or other woodland animals but noticed more and more of them ever since the car started slowing down. They're deathly frail with pointed ears and teeth. Their eyes are like black pits with flashlight bulbs for irises. They look menacing and anxious. As if they knew that in time the car would stop and they'd have me. I know they will. They'll devour my flesh before they devour my soul. It will be extremely slow and excruciatingly painful. Crazy thing is, despite all the terrible things that have come from my bad choices... I still love this car. And it's about to stop. Category:Vehicles Category:Mental Illness